


Bound

by GreatHornyToads



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, Consensual, Light Bondage, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatHornyToads/pseuds/GreatHornyToads
Summary: A bonding moment between Hiro and Baymax.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> My first work! Hiro is an adult and there's nothing sexual here. It's all about the sensations and sense of trust and love. Hope you like it!

He was ready. 

He waited until he was old enough and had a place of his own, and now the time had come. 

Baymax was in the bedroom, getting the equipment ready: a soft mat for them to sit on, the special gauntlets Hiro had prepared to make the job easier, the long coils of soft rope, and the white dotted cloth. Hiro was getting changed into boxer shorts and a light tank top; nothing that would leave him exposed, but light enough for him to be fully immersed in the experience. 

He remembered how it all happened, about a year or so ago. While he rarely left Baymax's side during missions, on the one occasion he did, he was kidnapped. His kidnapper delighted in wrapping the boy up in rope and tape, laughing as Hiro struggled in fear and anger. He then shoved his prisoner into a barren, sterile cell, making Hiro feel truly alone and frightened. He didn't know how much time he spent in that cell, waiting for whatever his captor wanted from him, until his friend finally arrived to save him. Baymax's first instinct upon finding Hiro was to hold him tightly in his massive arms.

Hiro felt a strange sensation when it happened; here he was, bound and gagged and helpless, and now he was finally safe in his beloved robot's arms. It was at once comforting and thrilling. 

Looking back on it now, this was probably Hiro's first experience with the mythical "strange and powerful new urges" Baymax told him about. Although he was into his twenties now he never felt the urge to explore them with anyone else, and didn't feel the need to go all the way with them. He just needed to feel powerless but protected again, and who better to do it with than the one he loved and trusted the most. 

"Okay, Baymax, you all set?" asked Hiro as he approached the robot. 

"I am," replied the robot. 

"Then let's get started."

Hiro sat down and relaxed as Baymax carefully tied the rope around his wrists. It was tight enough for him to not get out easily, but not too tight that it would seriously hurt. Hiro didn't show it much, but he was so grateful for Baymax's gentle programming. 

When Hiro's wrists were done, Baymax began tying his chest. It was strangely delightful, feeling such soft hands tie ropes against his body. His excitement began to grow despite his mobility being slowly deprived from him. 

"If this hurts, we can stop anytime," Baymax reminded him.

"It's okay, Baymax. You're doing great, buddy."

Baymax tied his upper arms and wrists to his chest, nice and secure without cutting any circulation. "Do you still want me to tie your legs?"

"Um, just the ankles for now. I don't think we need to do anything too elaborate."

Baymax complied, tying Hiro's crisscrossed feet together. Soon the boy was safely immobilized. Hiro let out a relaxed sigh. For the first time in a long time, being tied up didn't feel too scary or helpless. 

"How does it feel?" asked Baymax.

"It feels great. Thank you."

It was time for the finishing touch. Baymax picked up the cloth and tied it around Hiro's mouth. It wasn't enough to completely silence him, as the robot refused to use any layers for fear of suffocating or irritating his patient, but it was enough to muffle him and add to the overall feeling of being more vulnerable.

Finally, Baymax took off his gauntlets and pulled Hiro in close. He wrapped his bulbous arms around him and hugged him tightly, nuzzling into him. He felt softer and warmer than ever to Hiro. They both closed their eyes and remained in the embrace in total peace. 

It was a world of a difference from the last time he was tied up. This time, he was the one in control, he was not alone, and he was in protective and warm surroundings with someone he could always trust. After what had happened to him before, he finally felt a sense of closure, of ease, of peace, and let the euphoria envelop him. 

They spent a good time together like that. Hiro was so comfortable he almost didn't want it to end, but after awhile he tilted his head to look up at Baymax. The robot gave him a knowing look. It was time for the session to end.

"Your neurotransmitter levels have risen. How was the session?" Baymax asked, removing Hiro's gag.

"Perfect, Baymax. I feel so much better."

After Hiro was unbound, Baymax massaged his limbs and rubbed soothing lotion on him. "You always know how to take care of me, buddy," Hiro smiled.

"Anything to improve your physical and emotional state," replied the robot. Once the robot put the lotion away, Hiro hugged him again. 

"Thank you, Baymax. I needed that."

"The lotion?"

"Everything. I'm just...so so thankful to have you in my life."

Baymax hugged him back. "I am a robot. I do not think I have a life like yours. But I am very grateful to be apart of yours."

Their embrace tightened. "I love you, Baymax."

"I love you, too." 

They continued to cuddle for the rest of the evening. 

 


End file.
